


Butterfly Wings

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Alternate Universe- Maids & Butlers, Art, Books, Bugs, Chocolates with a twist, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Musical Instruments, One Shot Collection, Other, Painting, Presents, Research labs, Sleepy Cuddles, Training, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A set of works dedicated between Gokuhara and the female V3 characters and how certain scenarios could've been between them.





	1. -Its Magic-

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Yumeno Himiko  
> 2\. Yonaga Angie  
> 3\. Harukawa Maki  
> 4\. Chabashira Tenko  
> 5\. Iruma Miu  
> 6\. Shirogane Tsumugi  
> 7\. Akamatsu Kaede  
> 8\. Tojo Kirumi  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yumeno sighed, flopping onto her back to gaze at the clouds with half-lidded eyes that drooped every few seconds as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Her lips curled up a little in satisfaction as the clouds resembled cotton candy...she thought that it was nice.
> 
> Yumeno really enjoyed taking light cat naps throughout the day, one of her supposedly favorite past-times. She dozed off unintentionally, lightly snoring with her hat obscuring her from the strong beams of sunshine.
> 
> After a while, her eyes fluttered open, blinking sleep back from her eyes she glanced at Gokuhara, seeing he was picking something from the grass and scanned her surroundings, noticing that the sun was starting to set. She felt much better now, having a proper sleep.

Yumeno and Gokuhara were out on the field, not far off from the track as the white lines spun round the track, highlighting its presence.

Yumeno was sprawled out onto the grass lazily, her hair splayed out around her shoulders as she gazed up at the sky in her sleepy state, having woken up from a small cat nap.

"...Nyeh." She whined, her hand searching for her hat, only for her to not find it where she left it. She sluggishly sat up, rubbing her eyes as she gazed round, only for her eyes to land on Gokuhara, said classmate was wearing her hat with a content smile on his face as he gazed out into the wilderness, admiring a few deer from afar before they scurried away.

She yawned as she stretched her arms, her arms popped, making her feel satisfied before calling out to Gokuhara. "Nyeh...Gonta? Can I have my hat back?" She asked drowsily, wanting to curl into a ball and fall asleep once more.

"Oh! Himiko is awake! Gonta happy now!" He chirped happily, taking the hat off of his head but pet Yumeno's head in greeting, causing her to arch into his touch like a cat, purring at the contact blissfully.

Gokuhara wore a soft smile before retracting his hand carefully and gently placed the hat onto the small mage's head.

Yumeno radiated a small smile before it dropped as she slothfully landed onto him, her head onto his lap as she emitted a content sigh from her lungs. It seemed that she was really tired today.

Her thoughts glided to her memories of her master, _no,_ the Archmage that she had surpassed, honing his talent - she thought she was doing extremely well, happy that he was very pleased with her, till she gained a massive crowd, that would always swarm round her. Always wanting to hire her, not her master, frustrating and overwhelming her to no end.

Yumeno's face scrunched as the thoughts zoomed round her head as she then buried her face into Gokuhara's chest, mumbling about how he was so cuddly like a teddy bear.

She promised herself she'd never surpass her master as a magician. _No, a mage._ She wasn't a magician! She was an all powerful mage but her master was the Greatest Mage ever! 

If people were to pass by them, they may of questioned Yumeno's choice of people to hang with which is why she was thankful they sat in the secluded part of the field but it annoyed her greatly how people were so quick to judge Gokuhara based on his size rather than getting to know him.

After a few more peaceful moments of gifted sleep, Yumeno unwrapped her arms from Gokuhara's neck and slid off him, her small stature allowing her to easily land back onto the ground.

Gokuhara's chest was moving up and down slightly, ' _must be asleep'_ Yumeno contemplated on waking him up or not and decided against it, he seemed more relaxed this way - a break from his bubbly attitude that always drained her MP.

Speaking of said person, her eyes roamed over his body tiredly.Very tall and muscular, long, brown _silky_ messy hair mingled with prominent curly, locks of hair at the top of his head that she wanted to play with but curbed the urge to do so.

Yumeno sighed, flopping onto her back to gaze at the clouds with half-lidded eyes that drooped every few seconds as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Her lips curled up a little in satisfaction as the clouds resembled cotton candy... _she thought that it was nice._

Yumeno really enjoyed taking light cat naps throughout the day, one of her supposedly favorite past-times. She dozed off unintentionally, lightly snoring with her hat obscuring her from the strong beams of sunshine.

After a while, her eyes fluttered open, blinking sleep back from her eyes she glanced at Gokuhara, seeing he was picking something from the grass and scanned her surroundings, noticing that the sun was starting to set. She felt much better now, having a proper sleep.

Gokuhara hummed quietly as he plucked a few more oxeye daisies from the ground and fiddled with them, trying to make a flower crown that Yumeno once taught him a while back, he intertwined the stems together in deep concentration, threading them through each other from the small holes he made through each of the stems, adding one daisy after the other.

When he was satisfied with the outcome, hoping it would fit round Yumeno's head, he triumphantly trotted over to where she was, eyes gleaming with delight.

"Himiko!! Gonta made flower crown for you!" He exclaimed, a toothy grin on his face.

"Eh...thanks Gonta" Yumeno mumbled, taking the hint to take her hat off as Gokuhara neatly placed the flower crown upon her head.

"Gonta thinks it looks nice on Himiko!" Gokuhara declared cheerfully as his eyes closed with a smile on his face.

Yumeno was at a loss for words as she stuttered over her choice of words,instead quickly opting to cover her face with her hat to hide her scarlet blush that manifested on her pale cheeks.

Gokuhara's eyes lit up when he saw the deer come back and payed close attention to there every move, practically bouncing in his seat, making no move to go up to them - he didn't want to scare them again despite the fact that he could communicate with them if he wanted to.

Yumeno took this as her chance to make a nice flower crown for Gokuhara himself, using the exact same method and flower type, she poured all of her MP into it, sweat included.

She quitely stood up and crawled over to him, throwing it onto his head, a perfect fit. He lifted a hand to his head in confusion till everything clicked when he felt the flower petals and turned round to face Yumeno.

"Himiko made flower crown for Gonta?" He asked incredulously, receiving a shy nod from Yumeno in response but it may of came off as her natural reaction on her own part.

Gokuhara got out a checkered blanket from his satchel bag and set it out, smoothing any creases and set the basket next to it, that _also_ came from his satchel.

"Is Himiko hungry?" He asked thoughtfully, awaiting a response.

At hearing the question, Yumeno's ears immediately perked up.

"I really...need to replenish my Mana! But the food is so faar away!!! If I could I'd use my magic to bring it here!" She pouted, crossing her arms. Gokuhara took pity and scooped her up, placing her next to him as she almost immediately scavenged through the basket. _Bunny apples, astro cake, pocky and karinto with a flask of ginger tea._

She picked out a small wedge of astro cake, nibbling on it like a small bunny with half-lidded eyes. As the flavor burst into her mouth she sighed in satisfaction, already feeling her Mana replenishing at a speeding rate.

Gokuhara's question caught her off guard but it didn't stop the small happy smile reach her face.

"Can Himiko perform magic for Gonta?!" He asked with wide eyes and child-like curiosity.

She shot up from her place, hands on her hips with her chest puffed out triumphantly, she felt her Mana draining but it had been a long time since anyone asked.

"Prepare to be amazed by the amazing mage Himiko!!" She bowed with her hat in tow making really cool magical hand techniques that amazed Gokuhara greatly.

When she was certain Gokuhara wasn't looking, she poured in some bird seeds, praying that doves would appear as they flew in. She turned round quickly and held her hat in her hand, using a faux wand and tapped the side of it.

She thanked Atua as doves came spilling out from the brim of the hat when they finished, fluttering their wings magnificently. Her trick worked as Gokuhara clapped his hands joyously.

"Himiko that was very cool! Can teach Gonta magic?!" He giggled happily trying to re-create the hand techniques Yumeno made. She shoved her hand into her side-pocket of her cloak and fiddled around till her hand landed on a familiar pack of cards and yanked the packet out.

"...Nyeh. Sometime." She mumbled although she knew she couldn't live up to the promise.

"Hey...Gonta? Want to see more magic?" Yumeno asked eagerly.

She got an vigorous nod in response.

She opened the pack slowly, taking the bunch of cards out and shuffled them in her hands before fanning them out at her fingertips and asking Gokuhara to pick any card.

He picked out a black card.

She carefully strategized her next move, acting like she was in deep concentration and eventually guessing he picked a black card with the end result of her being correct.

She performed many more parlor tricks, beaming every time Gokuhara praised her, guess it wasn't so bad after all.

In the end, Himiko done so many that she ended up falling asleep as she sat down to take a breather. Gokuhara with his kindhearted and courteous heart, decided to pick her up and carry her back to the school, waking her up just in time for her next class.


	2. -Paintbrush Rush-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Gonta wants ladybug on face!" Gokuhara proclaimed, puffing out his chest, jubilant on his request.
> 
> "Strange Miracle!" Yonaga exclaimed surprised, dropping the paintbrush and put both hands to her cheeks in shock. "Atua said the same thing!"
> 
> "Gonta is happy that Atua said too!" He clapped his hands overjoyed causing a fond smile to bloom on Yonaga's lips, her gaze softening.

Yonaga and Gokuhara sat on the black paint-splattered floor of Yonaga's research lab, both content with small smiles on their faces. The dried paint had been smeared onto the floor, trailing through the floorboards creating a swirl of inky blackness.

If it was stared at for too long, classmates would feel themselves transfixed, hypnotized- seeing the heart of Yonaga's research lab.

It was a shame that nobody ever really decided to go in, all quaking in their shoes to even dare to breathe in her lab.

Yonaga recalls that one time Saihara willingly came with her, out of peculiar interest.

 _He had fainted._ He had fainted just as Yonaga showed him her masterpiece of him, her destined, beloved husband. She never got to do a rerun, to see if he was really meant for her because he would no longer want to go, seemingly freaked out by her paintings.

Yonaga hummed happily as her hand glided across the paper with a HB pencil, she would've opted for the mechanical pencil but allowed Gokuhara to use it since he seemed so energetic when his eyes landed on the interesting pencil that almost resembled a pen.

She just hoped he wouldn't break it with his strong hands, sure she had spares but any artistic equipment that went to waste would put her in a sour mood as if someone just stuffed a whole barrel of lemons down her mouth. She didn't want to loose one of her caliber.

"So...Angie wants to know what Gonta is drawing!" Yonaga chirps, poking her head over his broad shoulder to stare down at what supposedly seemed to be a bug she didn't know of, it seemed to be crudely drawn but in Yonaga's eyes, art was art and she wouldn't even dream of throwing it out.

"Angie likes it very much!" Yonaga radiated with ribbons of sunshine, happy that Gokuhara didn't mind coming to her research lab to spend time with her.

Gokuhara glanced at Yonaga's sketchpad as his eyes bugged out of his head. "Woah! Gonta really likes Angie's drawing!!" his smile then albeit dropped in discouragement. "Gonta wishes he could draw like that..." He pouted as he stared at the rough sketch that held so much detail.

"Now, now!" Yonaga chastised, putting a finger to the side of her cheek in thought.

"Angie thinks Gonta can draw good too if he keeps practicing!" Yonaga declared throwing her hands in the air giddily. "Even Atua says so!" His smile returned full force, practically beaming. "Gonta says thank you to Atua and Angie too!" His smile shone as his eyes glimmered with joy.

Angie had her tongue stuck out to the side of her mouth in concentration, trying to refine all details of Gokuhara, trying to make a nice portrait of him and hoped he wouldn't end up fainting like her supposed husband.

She had already taken a liking to Gokuhara when she laid eyes on him, because she finds him useful due to his strength and selfless personality. A nice asset, the puzzle piece she had been missing. Her sketching got faster as her eyes flickered from him to the paper.

Yonaga idly glanced at all the cluster of art utensils in her lab, some more spilled paint, paint canisters, buckets, pots, easels, carpenters wax, anything she could ever possibly wish for, devoting her works to Atua. A creative wreck but it was inexplicably common for the artist, having spent the majority of her free time here.

When she was satisfied with her sketch, she transferred it onto proper paper from her sketchpad, mimicking every detail and tone perfectly. She uncrossed her slender legs and rose from her spot to hunt down some painting supplies while Gokuhara was still preoccupied with his own drawing.

As she scurried around, searching for the holy paint supplies, she pondered on if she should make a wax effigy of Gokuhara. It would take a lot of work but with the help of Atua, Yonaga was certain it wouldn't be a problem. _She decided that at one point she would._

Her blue eyes, the colour of the vivid ocean landed on the treasured supplies as she bounded towards them robustly. She heaved and huffed as she tried dragging the entire crate muttering how Atua would be able to help but was too busy. 

Gokuhara tore his eyes away from his drawing to look up at Yonaga who was trying her best to bring the crate towards him. He felt his heart sink, it was a pitiful sight and being the gentleman he is, decided to take matters into his own hands.

He offered a polite, gentleman-like smile and lifted the crate, bringing it to the spot where scrunched up paper, pencils and Yonaga's sketchpad were scattered. He gracefully set it down in front of their spot, feeling satisfied with his work, Gokuhara sunk to the floor to resume drawing.

Yonaga had never seen anyone absorbed in drawing so much, aside from herself. This was something entirely new, so much dedication was being poured into Gokuhara's work, Yonaga wouldn't be surprised if tears started to spring from her eyes, she felt so proud.

Yonaga decided to save her thoughts for later to reflect on, not now. Not when she's got the world's most sweetest, kind-hearted person next to her. Her hands explored the inside of the crate, patiently waiting for when her fingers dance across a familiar paint palette.

She yanked the palette our of the wooden crate, only to dive into the crate, scavenging for paint brushes as her legs dangled from outside the crate, almost toppling into the crate fully.

She leaned her feet against the crate, bending her knees with her arms on either side and pulled herself up, landing on her backside on the wooden floor she inhaled, the paintbrush packet between her teeth.

She was pleased with herself that she managed to obtain the pack. She set them aside the paint palette and asked Gokuhara if he wanted to use any.

"Gonta is fine!" He started, dismissing her offer. "Gonta doesn't want to use pretty colours, Gonta want's Angie to save them." The words sheepishly tumbled from his lips as he brought a hand to the back of his neck in embarrassment. A shy smile was on his features.

Yonaga's eyes knitted together in confusion before she immediately perked up.

"How about Angie paints Gonta's face?!" She stared up at him with saucer eyes and an unnerving smile on her face as she raised her paintbrush.

Gokuhara felt a little uncomfortable but decided that it would just be relatively harmless.

"Gonta...wants face paint...?" He mustered up the words, unsure if that was the right way to phrase it but when Yonaga's face illuminated, it told him otherwise.

Yonaga was bouncing in her seat, delighted that Gokuhara had agreed. "Nyaha! What does Gonta want Angie to paint?" She asked, she didn't want to be insensitive before adding. "Atua has some suggestions too!"

Gokuhara debated with the options in his mind pensively. 

Yonaga waited patiently, her smile unwavering.

"...Gonta wants ladybug on face!" Gokuhara proclaimed, puffing out his chest, jubilant on his request.

"Strange Miracle!" Yonaga exclaimed surprised, dropping the paintbrush and put both hands to her cheeks in shock. "Atua said the same thing!"

"Gonta is happy that Atua said too!" He clapped his hands overjoyed causing a fond smile to bloom on Yonaga's lips, her gaze softening.

She picked up the paintbrush and grabbed the paint palette and set to work. She improvised, recollecting her thoughts on what a ladybug looked like. She was certain she saw it Gokuhara's research lab once.

After multiple moments, Gokuhara had a small realistic looking ladybug on his cheek much to his uttermost delight, hugging Yonaga tightly, sputtering thankful praise for doing such a small request. Her hands clasped his back, returning the favour. 

A light-bulb appeared above Yonaga's head as an idea sparked into her mind.

"Ne...Gonta? How about Gonta carries Angie?!" She proposed with new found vigor, if he were to say no, she wasn't going to give up.

After recieving an affirmative nod, she hopped onto his back, curling her legs round his waist with him supporting her. Her arms wove round his neck, her head nestling into his hair as her nose nuzzled the anarchic wisps of dark brown hair that flowed like a lion's mane.

As Gokuhara trotted forward from the research lab to the outside, he had a massive goofy grin on his face.

A fulfilled smile glorified her lips, she had waited for so long...and she finally got what she wished for. 


	3. -Hugs and Bugs-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Thanks Gonta." Harukawa whispered fondly as she turned round to face him, she fished through her skirt to find the present she wanted to give him, as she found the pocket under her skirt she quickly retracted the present from there and placed it into his palm and closed it. She looked at him and nodded as a signal for him to open his hand.

Harukawa sighed as her eyes roamed over the cream colored page with faded writing, seemingly looking worn out from being used too much as other piles of books surrounded her feet among the strands of her long, dark brown hair that cascade down her shoulders and curl neatly round her feet where said books were scattered.

She lost track of how much time had passed or how many times they've re-read this book together, her and Gokuhara, always seem to find themselves in the same spot, same place, same time.

Gokuhara seemed to be extremely happy every time he saw her, his eyes would light up and a shy smile would grace itself across his lips as their red eyes would both stare at each other yet her expression would remain deadpan, monotone - not even the smallest trace of a smile.

Gokuhara stated that he found another bug, one he couldn't figure out the type or breed, so he was skimming through the worn out book for category the insect may belong to as he adjusted his glasses before turning to the next page.

While he was nose-deep into the book, Harukawa who had been playing with a small strand of her hair absentmindedly decided to grab a nearby book and scan the title.

'Fun book of animals' it said. To Harukawa, it sounded something akin to what children would read yet it piqued her interest if Gokuhara could read at all as he looked at the book funny, squinting his eyes and frowned.

She opened the book and quickly flicked through, seeing the pictured display of animals printed onto the pages and some words written underneath, most likely facts or scientific information. "Is something the matter, Gonta?" Harukawa slowly questioned, leaving the next page of the book undisturbed as she eyed another book that seemed to be a travel journal.

"Gonta...do not understand" Gokuhara mumbled as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, flipping the book sideways to see if it may help him get a better understanding, in which he didn't.

Harukawa bit the inside her cheek, he was like a child...one like back at the orphanage. She shook her head quickly, clearing the thought from her mind - there was no point in thinking about those things now.

Harukawa silently but gently pried the book off of his giant hands and read the contents of the book herself as Gokuhara gazed at the bug that had been secured in the Gourd insect trap.

Harukawa's eyes narrowed as she looked at the bug, examining it closely before her eyes flickered back to the page, the spine of the book was in bad condition which slightly surprised her on how it could still hold everything together.

"...Gonta I can't find this type of bug." She stated plainly, placing the book on the lush grass. Bugs never really bothered her, she was more focused on her targets.

"Oh! Gonta thinks it may be rare bug then!" He exclaimed with joy. "Gonta once catch bug that was shiny like sparkly rocks!" Gokuhara was giddy with excitement at the new piece of information he got from Harukawa.

She looked away, fighting the urge to blush on how sweet he could be before she felt herself become enveloped into a strong hug that threw her completely off guard. "Gonta!" Harukawa hissed, slowly looping one of her arms round his in an attempt to get one of his muscular arms off as she felt herself get a bit claustrophobic.

Gokuhara just nuzzled his face into hair before he heard what she had spat. She was about to say ' _Do you want to die?_ ' but was cut off by Gokuhara himself.

"O-oh! Gonta sorry! He should've asked first!" He cried as he pulled his arms away as if Harukawa burned him and looked at the ground in guilt, he didn't want to see the piercing glare she was giving him.

She inhaled from her nose as her gaze softened. She loosely intertwined their fingers together, hers threading over his and lightly squeezed in a small attempt to comfort him. She couldn't stay mad at someone like him forever, he was just too pure and innocent.

But she wonders why she even stays with him at times like this when all they do is cross paths just to stay on the ground reading the same books over and over as the sun bleeds out into the vast horizon until the midnight sky pierces through, shattering the array of warm colors into something cold, inky blacks, purples and blues as the temperature drops.

She scooted into Gokuhara's personal space and laid her head on his lap as her legs dangled out in front of her, splayed out onto the chilly grass as shadows now loomed over the treetops.

Gokuhara didn't seem to mind sharing his body heat - he knew that's what Harukawa wanted, it was a common occurrence on nights like these. He reluctantly patted her on the head hoping that it was an okay thing to do but Harukawa didn't seem to mind as her eyes fluttered shut while she hummed at the contact.

Harukawa had noticed for a while that Gokuhara absolutely loved bugs and would almost turn on anyone who didn't like them in an angered state. She gazed up at the stars, as one star faded into the other with the clouds basking in the moonlight while Orion's belt twinkled brightly.

She knew Gokuhara was raised by animals in the forest and is able to speak with them but she didn't quite understand why he lied about being raised by a family of wolves if they were reptiles instead.

She wouldn't thought any less of him either way, maybe he was just a scared, confused child back when he got lost in the woods and was afraid of rejection and abandonment considering it seemed like his parents never went looking for him.

' _Tragic_ ' she mused in her mind but not in a spiteful way, more over pity and empathy.

She had been thrown in a somewhat similar scenario, being an orphan wasn't the luckiest thing in the world either yet she found shelter, made family...till she was forced to become an assassin due to those threatening to burn down and stop sending money to the orphanage, taking her friend's place - not wanting her friend to bear and suffer all the training and pain she had to go through.

Gokuhara seemed to like the field of insects that branched into zoology, she thought he'd be a great Entomologist one day but all patience has its virtues.

However, she didn't want the peace to end, she knew she'd have to face the cruel hours of tomorrow but she just wanted to have a calm peaceful night for once. As if sensing her concern and worry Gokuhara piped up confidently.

"Don't worry, Gonta will protect you no matter what!" He chirped, it sounded so innocent like he didn't know what he was capable of but he knew as he quickly exclaimed, "Gonta could maybe use fists as weapons...but then, Gonta would be no gentleman!"

Ah yes, he was striving to be a 'true' gentleman at that too, Harukawa thought it'd really suit him but it was a shame that people judged Gokuhara by his cover, immediately fearing him and running in the other direction, like the cowards they are.

"...Thanks Gonta." Harukawa whispered fondly as she turned round to face him, she fished through her skirt to find the present she wanted to give him, as she found the pocket under her skirt she quickly retracted the present from there and placed it into his palm and closed it. She looked at him and nodded as a signal for him to open his hand.

He had a cheerful toothy grin on his face as his eyes twinkled with delight as his gaze of amazement traveled over the Ladybug brooch, she thought he'd love it, since a ladybug was an insect after all, he was practically radiating with gratitude. "THANK YOU MAKI!" He howled with happiness.

She winced at the sudden change in volume but for the first time in a long time, she smiled - a real genuine smile before replying with a small ' _you're welcome, Gonta._ ' as she held fistfuls of her hair in embarrassment with her cheeks puffed out that sported a light blush which was a beautiful contrast to her pale skin.

The other stars emerged and settled in their early wake awaiting for the sun to rise as the moon shone brightly giving off dim light while they cuddled under shooting stars.


	4. -Training-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gonta thinks Tenko is really cool!" He giddily hollered, eyes crinkling as the smile on his cheeks reached his eyes.
> 
> "...Tenko isn't going to thank a degenerate male like you!" She yipped in embarrassment with a look that could cut him in shreds but all he did was smile that perceptive smile of his.
> 
> "Can Tenko teach Gonta?!" He blurted out without thinking, he looked so eager to learn that Chabashira was itching to throw him out.

Chabashira sulkily made her way to her Neo-Aikido research lab.

' _Stupid Menaces.'_ she growled in her mind, why were they all the same? It was just disgusting.

Couldn't there just be _one_ male that wasn't a degenerate? One that wouldn't be such a horrible vile male?

She would and will fling them all across the other side of the room if one so dares to touch her, to damage her purity let alone the loli mage's.

Chabashira remembers when her Neo-Aikido master told her to stay away from boys, or they will drain her of her power and she will be nothing but weak, _pitiful._

She didn't want that- so she started hating males, refusing to even co-operate with them, it had to be that way. It was built in her system then. 

' _Don't let anyone tear your walls down.'_ Her master once said to her sternly but all they were now was just meaningless words that swum round her skull, trapped there forever.

She sighed superciliously, a glower overtaking her neutral expression as she kicked a nearby pebble. She stiffened slightly as she felt another presence not that far-fetched.

Her eyes scanned her surroundings quickly, paranoia always got the best of her.

She felt like someone may of been watching her but let it slide before trotting forward toward her desired destination.

"Tenko!!! Gonta wants to train with you!" Chabashira heard a voice from the distance, her posture relaxed a little.

He didn't seem like a menace, unlike all those other degenerates thankfully. 

He finally caught up to her with a bright smile on his face like the sun.

"Tch! Tenko supposes it's fine but don't get any ideas!" She barked disgruntled before storming inside, having half a mind to shut the door on him but she didn't want to hurt his feelings so she dismissed the thought.

He bounded in after her, marveling at the site around him, long, steely chains hung from the ebony ceiling that held many decks and lights, burrowed deep into floor.

A massive training ring was in the center of it all, lined up with dummies that were positioned in a training stance with a dojo-type feel to it complete with other necessities for Chabashira's so called 'training.'

By the time he shifted his gaze, Chabashira was already doing rounds with the training dummies, repeating certain movements that seemed similar to the training stance the dummies were in.

The look in her eyes were determined, vigilance and no mercy.

She lifted her leg, swiftly kicking the dummy across and out of the ring like the buck of a horse and at her victory she done two fist pumps, an ecstatic look on her face.

However, she immediately tensed when she heard cheering from Gokuhara, a blush flooding to her cheeks like a flower that just bloomed.

"Gonta thinks Tenko is really cool!" He giddily hollered, eyes crinkling as the smile on his cheeks reached his eyes.

"...Tenko isn't going to thank a degenerate male like you!" She yipped in embarrassment with a look that could cut him in shreds but all he did was smile that perceptive smile of his.

"Can Tenko teach Gonta?!" He blurted out without thinking, he looked so eager to learn that Chabashira was itching to throw him out. What if this was an excuse so he could 'accidentally' touch intimate parts of her body and fondle them?

He didn't seem like the type to do such an obnoxious, repulsive and shameless thing but she's learnt her lessons well enough to know that men were unpredictable.

"Tenko says no." 

"Gonta wants to know why?"

"Tenko says _no."_ Chabashira repeated, her tone came out a lot more harsher than she intended. Her inviting green eyes were now closed, dull with a piercing glare, facing him head on.

She was expecting a guilt trip of some kind, for Gokuhara to pull the victim card, to patronize her with smart words of some kind-

"Okay. Gonta understands! Tenko does not need to teach Gonta if Tenko does not want to!" There it is. The guilt trip system. She structured her next words carefully, her tongue felt like lead as corruptible words rolled out her mouth.

"Tenko does not wish to teach a menace like you! Tenko knows you like to make others feel sorry for you but Tenko does not care." Her mouth was the trigger, her tongue the bullets, wounding the male.

A mixture of hurt and confusion was layed out on his masculine features, glasses glinting in the sunlight.

"Gonta not understand? People feel sorry for Gonta?...Gonta just want to learn Neo...Aikido?" His voice was weak but it still boomed round the room enough to make the ground tremble a little at there feet.

She stood her ground, feet planted firmly, spaced out with hands on her hips. "Tenko thinks Gonta wants to touch Tenko." Her lips curled in revulsion, the thought alone was intolerable for her.

Gokuhara immediately recoiled in disgust laced with embarrassment at the crude suggestion.

"N-No! G-Gonta knows that is not what gentleman would do!" His shoulders shook slightly as if he were about to cry as his red eyes glossed over.

Chabashira scowled scornfully but it softened a little upon the giant's expression. He also thought that what disgusting males did was wrong even though he was one of them.

It was clear to her that he didn't want to be like them, instead, trying to become a gentleman which she could admire him for.

She thought all wrong about him, he wasn't a menace at all, nothing but a humble, kind boy.

She offered a wavering somewhat friendly smile in an effort to not set him off or scare him, leaning up on her tip toes to try and give him a reassuring pat on his broad shoulder.

"Tenko thinks she might be able to train you."


	5. -Motor Oil and Rotor Foil-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gokuhara wants Iruma to make something for it and offers to bring something in return, little does he know she had prepared a little something to go along with his request.

Iruma was hunched over her workbench, fiddling with a new invention that was scrambled all in parts- she didn't bother assembling it together.

Her teeth clenched as she helplessly tried to put two and two together, cursing at how the two plates wouldn't stay intact with the small nuts and bolts holding them in place.

"Fucking Virgin!" She spat, eyeing the parts as if they somehow offended her greatly with a sullen leer on her pretty face.

She strutted to the other side of her workbench, hastily scattering parts in random directions to search for some cables she may need. She cursed loudly as a crocodile clip caught her finger, wincing at the increasing pressure as her skin started fading into an anent red.

She yanked the jaws off her finger that left two puncture holes with small droplets of her blood beading out from her injured finger that seeped out like lava down her finger and onto her glove, soaking the fabric.

Iruma's nose wrinkled in distaste before shoving her finger into her mouth, letting the blood ooze out onto her tongue, it had a metallic coppery taste to it which only fueled her thoughts of being an augmented human.

She reluctantly let her finger go after she was certain the blood stopped flowing for the time being even if it sounded disgusting it didn't seem that bad to her.

She grabbed the tangled cables and placed them next to the scrapped parts, narrowly avoiding walking straight into the massive chainsaws and drills that dangled from the ceiling, if she was to walk straight into them especially if they were switched on, she would not be surprised if the announcement of a body discovery wold be played.

But surely, if that were the case, they'd all regret being rude and ignoring her! They'd then realize that the gorgeous girl genius was what they needed! _And they would fall to their knees, begging for forgiveness- yes that is what would happen and they'd then make a shrine for her and worship her and they would love her till the end of time and they will will have to beg her fans, the world andhumanityforfogivenessand-_

Iruma halted her train of thinking, trying to close out her thoughts since it was starting to irritate her. She just wanted to focus on the task at hand that she had been commissioned for. She stared at it from the corner of her eye, detailed sketches, blueprints and drafts, they had it well thought out. 

She grabbed her trusty wrench that had been strewn nearby and picked up the metal scraps and screws, tightening them in place to the best she could and shouted in victory when it stayed in place.

"Hoo-yeah! I fuckin' rule!" She cackled to herself, spit flying in different directions from her mouth.

She grabbed a nearby prototype that she had made but still was work in progress. She looked at the half finished sphere with mangled cables and wires with pride, she was getting there! And she knew that prick better be thankful or she would wring him by the neck just like that twin-tailed bitch did.

A loud knock on her door startled her, making her drop her wrench and almost landing on her foot which made her heart leap to her throat at the anticipation. After her small episode had passed she was furious and stormed up to the door, slamming it open. She was livid.

"Who the fuck dares to disturb the greatest inventor of all time!?" She seethed, barring her teeth till her eyes locked with blood red ones that were hidden behind a glasses frame.

"Oh? What's a big ass virgin like you doing here?" Iruma raised an eyebrow in confusion before a smile split across her face.

"Did you come here to fuck me?!" She squealed in excitement as she pounced on him, their bodies flushing together.

"U-Um...Miu?" Gokuhara asked timidly, not sure if this was something normal that classmates did.

"Hey, hey! How about we have some fucking fun! I bet you have a big dick!" Iruma rambled, drool sliding from the side of her mouth as she emphasized her cleavage, shoving it against Gokuhara's chest.

"M-Miu? Gonta wants to ask question..." He tried to interject with her string of words that kept coming, clearly lost in her own lewd fantasy.

"Well that sounds fucking fine to me! Get used to this big boy, you're gonna have the fucking time of your life!" She grinned as she straddled him immediately, wiggling her hips slowly to get in a more comfortable position for herself.

"N-Not Gonta! No way Gonta ever get used to this!" He cried out, not liking where this was going as he tried to push her off but stopped, realizing that it was ungentlemanly to do so.

Her expression immediately soured as if Gokuhara had just stuffed half of a lemon into her mouth and quickly scrambled off of him.

"Kh...This bullshit is a waste of my precious time and energy!" She spat as she dusted her skirt and turned to walk back into her research lab before Gokuhara's voice rang out to her.

"W-Wait Miu! Gonta wants something!" He pleaded in a desperate attempt for her to not shut him out, this seemed to gain her interest back.

"Did you fucking change your mind?" She flaunted her body off with hands on her hips before grinning. Kyaha! I knew it! Nobody can resist the body of a goddess!"

Gokuhara immediately got up from the floor, forgetting he had still been laying there.

"N-No! Gonta just want know if Miu make Gonta something?" He fumbled round with his words, trying to find the right ones to say but it seemed she knew what he was saying anyway much to his relief.

"These golden brain cells of mine are a gift to the entire world!" She exclaimed haughtily. "The fuck do you want me to make? A dildo to make you feel good?" She started, sneering at him.

"My shit doesn't come free you know! My fucking god, some of you guys are dumber than fleas!" She roared with laughter, clutching her stomach leaving a confused Entomologist who just smiled awkwardly despite the situation that he didn't understand what was going on in.

"Gonta help then..?" He tried to reason and negotiate but she was clearly having none of it. 

"This beautiful busty genius doesn't need any fucking help!" Iruma scowled, turning her eyes to the side as she gritted her teeth.

They both stood in silence for a few moments before Iruma quietly spoke up in a hushed whisper.

"W-What do you want me to make for you?" Her voice was unsteady and unsure but her eyes seemed welcoming enough at his supposed request even if she didn't know what it was for the moment.

"Can Miu make Gonta robot bug?" He gave his request as he put two fingers together in front of him, resembling a triangle in a shy manner.

She debated his offer for a bit before an idea sparked in her golden mind.

"Only if you give me a creampie afterwards!" She demanded but she soon cowered into her weak, submissive side with a heavy blush adorned on the bridge of her nose.

He titled his head in confusion, not understanding what she meant before his eyes lit up much to her delight except he wasn't thinking what she was much to her dismay as words spilt from his mouth.

"Ok! Gonta will get Mom to help with Creampie!" He cheered happily before taking quick steps to locate where his 'Mom' was leaving a unsatisfied Iruma.

"Keh! I shoulda fucking known he wouldn't know what it meant!" She snarled to herself but she couldn't stay pissed at him for no reason, he was innocent and pure after all. She might as well accept the pie later on and maybe do something with it to please herself.

Her footsteps died as she re-entered her lab and discarded the other invention for the time being, she decided she'd get back to it later- it wasn't due for a while anyway.

* * *

Iruma had finished the robot bug a while ago, making it a nice shade of hot pink with silver metallic lines going across its build with six long legs made from steel complete with two antennas to make it seem more iconic- the benefit of it is that it'd be able to pick up sound waves and move towards the source of the sound.

Meanwhile, she had decided she'd make some chocolates for Gokuhara as a small thank you in addition with the bug and swore to herself that he better be thankful for it.

So, here she was now wearing an apron in front of the kitchen in the dining hall that was thankfully vacant much to her delight. She had most of the ingredients already prepared as well as the melted chocolate in the large bowl, all she needed was her special ingredient.

She grabbed the nearby knife and slashed it against her arm, giddily smiling as the blood oozed out and trickled down her arm before landing into the bowl in a circular pattern.

When she was satisfied she set the knife aside and cleaned her arm, wiping the blood off and getting paper towels as a makeshift bandage to tighten round her arm and cleaned the sharp knife before stirring the ingredients, clumping them together. She was thrilled to see that it blended into the mixture well as if it was never there in the first place.

However, you could still see pink tints in certain parts but one could just mistake it for some food colouring or raspberry puree much to her overjoyed bliss.

She wiped the sweat that was gathering at her brow before searching for what she was looking for in all the cupboards, there were pots and pans, plates, cups, tins but not exactly what she was looking for but she admired the fact that they were all stacked neatly- courtesy of the maid probably.

She whooped in glee when she found just what she was looking for. She grabbed it from the back of the cupboard- a small silicon tray mold that had been shaped into hearts, exactly the type of look she was going for.

She sighed contently but a small frown played across her lips, she wasn't always trying to be sexual and she wanted her classmates to see that by her trying to give them all a helping hand. Yet only blueberry pancake nipples, the robot and bug boy seemed to be the only ones who were willing to understand, yes there were other shitty classmates but they didn't come close.

They don't understand that all she wants is a friend. _Well, they can fuck right off._

Iruma placed the silicon mold onto the table and grabbed a spoon from the counter, hoping it was clean before scooping some of the runny mixture and putting it carefully into each mold, repeating the process till all the heart molds were full and no more mixture was left.

Of course, to add her signature trademark, she grabbed a nearby toothpick and tried to make small details of her mascot as the chocolates started to set in the room temperature, starting to solidify enough for her little designs to show.

She had slaved for a long time to perfect these to her taste for Gokuhara, putting all her blood, sweat and tears into it along with pouring her heart out to show that it was made with love. She really hoped he liked it or he'd be damned.

She took the apron off and put her pink sailor uniform back on, having being clad in nothing but her underwear in hopes of being walked in on but nobody happened to be around.

When she finished she set the tray into the fridge but covered it with other food items normally, it was just the made who went through the fridge but she just wanted to make sure nobody except her would find them and sauntered off to go add final adjustments to the robot bug.

* * *

Iruma had now perfected the model for Gokuhara and prepped a remote control to go with it if it was ever needed and it probably would be needed at some point in time.

She felt accomplished at finishing the request and remembered that she needed to go retrieve the chocolates she made, they must be ready to eat by now.

She stealthily made her way to the kitchen like an animal hunting its prey, avoiding to be seen by classmates that passed by clearly lost in their own worlds.

She scanned her surroundings before opening the fridge like a mouse and carefully took the tray out from the fridge making sure to not hit anything along the way of taking it out.

Iruma then shuffled round looking for a plate and once she saw the opportunity of one, she grabbed it and popped the chocolates out from the silicon mold one by one as they landed onto the plate in a messy pile that she then re-arranged into having them nicely piled on top of each other- she wasn't sure how many she made but she estimated around a dozen.

"He better fucking like it" She muttered to herself as she felt her chest tighten. She was really nervous as she made skittish movements, scurrying around the halls in search for the Entomologist but couldn't find him anywhere.

She groaned to herself but just as she was about to give up entirely, she heard her name being called by the one and only Gokuhara.

"Miu...? Miu! Gonta been looking for you!" He squawked with gaiety upon seeing the female he was looking for.

"Huh?! About fucking time you showed up!" Her voice was boisterous and felt the anxiety she once had dissipate momentarily. "Were you slutting it up with some girl with your blue balls or what?!" She huffed impatiently as she strode up to him, seeing he had the creampie as promised but not in the sense she wanted but accepted it nonetheless.

It was neatly done, with a small mouse made out of icing in the center that was blue wearing a red sweater.

She thrust the robotic prototype of a bug and the tray of chocolates into his chest, hoping that some of her hair was covering her cherry red face.

"Oh Gonta not know Miu had something else?" He questioned, looking at the chocolates with curious eyes as he cradled the robotic bug in one hand before putting it into his satchel bag.

"Are chocolates for Gonta?" 

"Duh-Doy! Of course they fucking are shitpuke!" She squalled with her eyes narrowed while her hands clutched the thin foil that the creampie was tightly encased in.

"Oh! Gonta says thank you! They look really nice Miu!" He smiled as his eyes glimmered.

"Keh! It's nothing a gorgeous girl genius like me can't handle!" She flipped her hair to the side with a hand on her chest, taking on a prideful stance with a happy grin on her face.

All Gokuhara did was smile and uttered another praise.

"I'll treat you real good from now on! Just make sure my technique doesn't blow your mind too hard! Hah-hahahahahahahaha!"


	6. -I'll Help You Stitch Up Your Wounds-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirogane decides to go outside for a walk after a stressful day and stumbles upon a stranger with sharp teeth and claws, however, they don't seem to be harmful whatsoever and is given the chance to comfort the creature.

ᴵ'ᵛᵉ ʰᵉᵃʳᵈ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ʸᵒᵘ'ᵛᵉ ᵇᵉᵉⁿ ʰᵃᵛⁱⁿᵍ ˢᵒᵐᵉ ᵗʳᵒᵘᵇˡᵉ

ᶠⁱⁿᵈⁱⁿᵍ ʸᵒᵘʳ ᵖˡᵃᶜᵉ ⁱⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ʷᵒʳˡᵈ

ᴵ ᵏⁿᵒʷ ʰᵒʷ ᵐᵘᶜʰ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ʰᵘʳᵗˢ

ᴬⁿᵈ ⁱᶠ ʸᵒᵘ ⁿᵉᵉᵈ ᵃ ᶠʳⁱᵉⁿᵈ

ᵀʰᵉⁿ ᵖˡᵉᵃˢᵉ, ʲᵘˢᵗ ˢᵃʸ ᵗʰᵉ ʷᵒʳᵈ

* * *

Shirogane wandered down along the woods heedful and gingerly.

She loved to take walks in the woods, it helped her reflect on her thoughts and think clearly with the chilly breeze of pine needles wafting through the air.

It was generally a nice place to be, with small squirrels scurrying here and there, up the trees, across the land with acorns in tow.

She hummed a tune to herself, swaying in time with the imaginary beats as she took in the scenery around her, it helped her to relax, unwind- especially when she needed a breather.

Shriogane's red cloak fluttered behind her as she fiddled with the strings of her cloak absentmindedly, her padding slowly coming to a halt upon seeing the footpath divided into two different pathways- left and right.

She struggled greatly on which path to take, they seemed to lead the equally same distance and nothing out of the ordinary but she felt if she picked one over the other then something uneventful would happen. Her heart hammered in her chest as she swallowed the rising bile that crept up the back of her throat.

Funnily enough, she decided to take the right pathway route considering the fact that she had been smart enough to recall the fact that it was too much of a common occurrence that people almost instinctively went to the left.

As her boots crushed the flaky leaves into nothing but fragments of what they once were Shirogane pondered on where she was really going. She didn't have any idyllic scene in mind, nor a fancy escapade such as hosting a fancy Cosplay expo and in the woods of all places? Her head violently shook, trying to dissipate all the foolish thoughts that slithered through her mind.

That wasn't how things worked, they couldn't come out of a fairy tale or a book of mere child's play from the simple snap of fingers.

She fished through her basket, pulling out some pins and needles along with a small ball of yarn and decided to sit on the dry grass, where she wouldn't be in the way of any people that would go past her on the footpath.

She threaded the yarn through the needle carefully, taking extra care to not prick her finger once it slid into the needle, two pieces of yarn dangling from the sharp metal.

A small smile wormed its way on her face as she plucked a pin from the pile on the grass next to her and stabbed it into the fabric, other pins following suite with her ministrations- it was almost equivalent to stabbing soft skin, much to her liking.

Her breaths were soft and shallow when she looped the needle round the fabric, creating a small knot before starting to get the strands of fuzzy yarn to assemble together in a crochet pattern...till a noise from the bushes startled her and broke her strong sense of what she once had, causing the needle to glide into her skin, a small jolt of pain alerted her of the minimal damage.

She yelped in mild surprise before cautiously taking the end of the needle and dragging the needle out of her finger, immediately seeing the imprint of blood rising to the surface of the split skin, trailing down lazily like the stream of a river. Shirogane sighed tiredly, she hated it immensely when this happened.

Shirogane realized she didn't have any tissues or bandages to stop the blood flow causing her to groan in annoyance before ripping a shred of fabric from her coat and wrapped it tightly round her finger, attempting to create a knot. She succeeded but it was tied loosely and Shirogane knew it would probably slip off in the next minute or so but she didn't care.

Her eyes then drifted to the source of the sound, or where it had once been for that matter, leaving nothing but the small breeze rustle the bushes before fading back to the bushes being still, unmoving. She squinted at it with jaundice for disrupting her happy moment of attempting to craft a small blanket.

She shoved her materials back into the basket, tucking the small checkered cloth neatly over it before shooting up quickly, giving a wistful glance at the bush before walking back on the footpath, her head bobbing to an imaginary song from vocaloid. 

As she strolled down the path at a steady and slow pace, she could hear the faint sound of frantic sobbing and whimpering. Shirogane's interest peaked as it filled her ears but knew it wouldn't be a good idea, it was almost nearing midnight since the stars were creeping from behind the translucent mist of clouds- but her curiosity got the best of her.

She peered at the crouched figure from behind a large oak tree, its stump wide enough to obscure her from the stranger's vision. Upon closer inspection, they wore no shoes and in their place were animal looking like feet, furry toes with claws poking out.

An old brown, worn out suit and with their head buried in their arms, a long mane of tattered, untamed hair spilling from their shoulders like a proud lion's mane that swayed in the harsh breeze was the first thing that caught her eye.

The howling cries only got louder and Shirogane's heart lurched at the heart-breaking noise vociferated from what she could describe a _beast._

She gulped remembering how the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat' always goes and ends, with her in a similar position she almost let out a strangled scream but held back, the beast or stranger per se didn't seem dangerous or harmless in general- no wicked beast would cry...unless it was trying to deceive Shirogane? Just to rip her heart out and feast upon it?

Her heart froze, as if it had suddenly been preserved in ice as her shoulders stiffened, tense.

Blood red eyes were staring right back at her, boring into her uncleansed soul that was weighed down by wrong doings.

She gulped, feeling her heart skip a beat upon seeing the stranger's full appearance. A werewolf. His fangs protruded from his upper lip that nipped at his bottom lip absentmindedly to stifle his still ongoing cries.

Their eyes were watery and puffy, the corners a deep red.

"..." Shirogane refrained from saying anything, her heart hammered against her rib-cage.

The stranger's ears flattened against either side of it's head and looked away, going to cover their face once more with a burly paw.

"No, wait!" Shirogane whispered with her hand outstretched, desperately clamping down onto the fluffy arm of the stranger.

They looked at her silently and patiently waited for Shirogane to continue her sentence aside from their obvious trembling and feeble attempts to yank their arm away.

"...I'm n-not going to hurt you." Shirogane carefully started, considering her next choice of words to not upset the beast any further. "I just want t-to know if you're o-okay." Anticipation seeped in between her ribs, she was half-expecting to be ripped into shreds but what the creature did next caught her off guard.

They pulled her forward into a bone-crushing embrace and let loose, crying out more tears, more sorrow, _more hurt._ Shirogane's face softened and shakily brought her arm to the creature's back and attempted to rub comforting circles between their shoulder blades.

Once they calmed down they buried their face into Shirogane's wavy hair much to her embarrassment, her face erupting into a red blush quitely stammering to herself, barely audible and the stranger picked it up as intelligible but said nothing.

"A-Are you feeling better now?" Shirogane cautiously brought up the aftermath of a touchy subject for the beast stiffened, shoulders starting to quake once more for another breakdown.

They untangled their arms from her warm body and turned to look away in grief.

"A-Ah! You don't need to feel guilty!" She added immediately in a coaxing tone, her eyes filled with worry, her eyes latching onto the glossed red ones once more.

She took a deep breath and mustered up the courage to introduce herself. "My name is T-Tsumugi Shirogane!" She bowed politely, almost falling flat on her face but kept her balance.

"..." The creature stared at her quietly, analyzing her and examining her to see if she was a potential threat before his shoulders relaxed, sagging down along with his body while he introduced himself. "name is Gonta Gokuhara." 

"Well it's nice to meet you Gonta-kun!" Shirogane giggled, a small smile tugged at her lips before it turned upside down into a frown. "Why were you crying?"

Gokuhara tensed and sighed through his nose. "Tsumugi think Gonta bad?"

Her eyebrows knit together in complete confusion before throwing her hands in the air in a pleading and defensive manner. "Oh no, no! You seem relatively harmless!" one of her folded arms cupped her face as she sighed dreamily, transfixed by Gokuhara's eyes that hid behind a pair of rimmed glasses.

Gokuhara bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood. "People are scared of Gonta. So Gonta come here to hide."

"How come?"

"They sometimes bring pitch forks and fire torches and chase Gonta."

Shirogane paled and her shoulders shook with anger. How can people be so cruel?!

"Well, from now on Gonta I'll protect you!" Shirogane fiercely declared with her hands on her hips with an unnerving grin, emitting an unsettling giggle.

Gokuhara warily thanked her and decided to keep a close eye on Shirogane for the time being, he didn't know what she had up her sleeve but for what he knew for the time being, that he confide his worries to her and likewise for her in both protection and telling concerns.

* * *

Shirogane was thankful that Gokuhara seemingly trusted her, he was good and kind at heart but it was evident he wouldn't hesitate to fight for and defend his comrades or those he considers friends.

She smiled on remembering the certain phrase 'reap what you sow' for it was a truly wonderful phrase and she decided to make it into a blanket for Gokuhara which they used to sit on and gaze into the dark eternal abyss that was illuminated by twinkling stars.


	7. -Orchestrating Happiness-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akamatsu teaches Gokuhara how to play the piano, the violin and triangle.

Akamatsu hummed quietly to herself as her delicate fingers glided across the keys elegantly, a passionate smile on her face as her eyes roamed over the piano, mentally pin-pointing what keys to press next with the utmost care.

The keys resonated with a sweet melodic sound, orchestrating her favourite musical piece- Claire De Lune.

"Now Gonta, would you like to try?" Akamatsu turned slightly to face the male who had been analyzing Akamatsu's movements when she had been playing an instrumental, he wasn't entirely sure if this was a good idea, the worst case scenario would be that he'd end up crushing the grand piano due to his size and strength.

"Gonta...not sure. Gonta do not want to break Kaede's piano." He admitted worried, a little guilty that it may be partially true, he felt that if he ever so dared to touch the piano it would crumble into nothing but blocks of wood that had been broken, all in pieces.

Akamatsu tried to stifle a laugh and politely waved a hand at him dismissively.

"Gonta, I promise you won't break it. Just have a go." Akamatsu offered a friendly smile, eyes softening with the corners crinkling encouragingly.

Gokuhara exhaled sharply, trying to calm his nerves and beating heart. His fingers shook as he pressed on one black key that hovered over the bigger white key experimentally and gently. It reverberated a faint high note and when he looked at Akamatsu for support, she gave two thumbs up.

He reluctantly started to add more pressure to the keys, each time they got louder, more vibrant, more pleasing to hear as his fingers delved into the rhythm, trying to mimic Akamatsu's movements, his eyes scanned the piano trying to locate the next set of notes to press till it reached a jaw-dropping crescendo much to Akamatsu's excitement. However, there were a lot of on and offs in the stream of music but Akamatsu clapped her hands jovially nonetheless.

"That was amazing Gonta!" Akamatsu chirped, doing two fist bumps in the air, a bright smile tugging at her lips.

"But if it helps, here." She ducked under the piano and retrieved a thick book that she placed delicately on the piano stand above the keys, flipping the pages, skimming the different notes for different pieces, with Gokuhara's red eyes quizzically staring at the treble clefs, quavers, bass clefs, sharps, flats, breaks, beam notes- there were so many that Gokuhara couldn't keep track or count for they were all different to the last, till Akamatsu found Claire De Lune.

"I normally just play without it but I keep it here for purposes like these." Akamatsu sheepishly confessed, letting out an anxious giggle as she hugged herself awkwardly, feeling like she should've gotten the book out earlier for Gokuhara.

"Gonta says it okay! Gonta understand that being world wide pianist is where book not needed!" He replied nonchalantly, a small friendly smile on his face, eyes gleaming with content.

He adjusted his glasses to get a better read of the notes- Akamatsu had been teaching him for a while to understand what all the musical notes stood for so he hoped he wouldn't have much trouble with playing now that the book was in front of him. 

"Awh Gonta, sometimes us pianists need books too in case we forget too!" Akamatsu whined light-heartedly, her light pink lips flourished into a pout, fingernails digging into the fabric of her pink sweater, her cowlick or more presumably her ahoge twitched apprehensively.

"Gonta sorry for making Kaede sad!" He exclaimed sorrowfully, removing his fingers off the piano keys in a flash as if they had burned him by turning into blazing rectangles of coal. He wrapped his arms round Akamatsu in a bear hug that took her by surprise, being held so delicately, like she was frangible.

Akamatsu smiled gingerly, patting Gokuhara's back comfortingly before slipping out of his grasp. "It's fine Gonta! Would you like to keep playing?"

"Gonta would like to!"

* * *

A meager smile spread across Akamatsu's face as the unmistakable screeching noise of the violin filled her ears.

Gokuhara was visibly sweating, his playing coming to an abrupt halt as a shaky breathe and barely suppressed hitch of a whine rattled his lungs. He gently set the violin down and cupped his face, shielding his eyes letting out small cries.

Akamatsu was startled and rapidly scurried over to Gokuhara, a frown glossing her lips that had been etched with a fresh pinch of guilt.

"Gonta..it's okay. You didn't break the violin."

Those words almost passed his skull entirely. He managed to drown out his whimpering and focus on the source of noise being registered to him before he took deep breaths, looking at the cream ceiling, blinking back puny tears.

"Okay, Gonta...understand. Gonta sorry too." He sniffed, rubbing at his eyes, allowing the tears flick onto his fingers, dampening the skin.

Liability nagged at Akamatsu's ribs and spine. She felt bad for Gokuhara, noticing his small anxiety attacks that she never knew he honed and she felt as if it may have been her fault over the trigger points that shot Gokuhara, causing panic to slip into his veins. He was an amazing person- he was a nice person to be around, always making an effort to keep everyone in high spirits, just like her. And to see him so...vulnerable made her heart stop beating for a few moments till it resumed to a shaky rhythm of beating.

After a few more attempts and a helping hand from Akamatsu, Gokuhara managed to play the violin steadily and despite it being out of time in some parts- Akamatsu thought it was wonderful enough and praised his efforts.

* * *

"Okay. Gonta this is probably the easiest instrument to learn." Akamatsu spoke out loud, voicing her thoughts and contemplated the easiest way to go about it.

"Gonta...understand and will try to do his best!" His voice was courteous, loud and full of vigor much to Akamatsu's belittle amusement, for he always seemed so eager to learn when he was with her.

Akamatsu picked up the two instruments carefully, switching hands to hold the triangle in the hand she felt more comfortable with, the little metal stick dangling from her fingertips that were painted a pretty pink with small white music notes and white cat silhouettes.

She brought the metal stick to the triangle gently, that resonated a chiming sound that caused Gokuhara's ears to perk up like a dog at the new frequency of sound.

Akamatsu repeated this a few times, demonstrating clearly for Gokuhara to follow shortly after once she handed him the instruments.

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion, bringing the two instruments together that gave off a light sound, akin to champagne glasses clinking together.

Akamatsu beamed. "That's the spirit Gonta! Just do it a little stronger!"

He had a determined smile on his face as he done the motion once more, this time it was louder and better-sounding. A pleasant note to the ears.

Maybe one day, Akamatsu could recruit Gokuhara and they would be a musical duo, minus the idea of his love of bugs but she knows she can't take that quirk away from him.

But no matter how bad or good his music skills and playing were, Akamatsu felt at peace.


	8. -Mannerisms-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gokuhara learns that patience and obedience has its virtues even if there are toxic people out there and Tojo is there to help him.

Tojo uttered a small sigh from her faintly glossed lips, a hand covered her mouth to stifle the noise but didn't do much to prevent it.

"Did Gonta do something wrong?" Gokuhara shyly asked, fiddling with his fingers absentmindedly as he tugged the satin gloves on his wrists higher, almost creating a small rip in the fabric.

"Ah no, no. Don't worry Gonta, I was just thinking about something." Tojo politely replied, about to bow a courtesy- a sign of respect.

Gokuhara shifted his attention to around the room and his eyes landed on a helpless waiter who was trying to offer a menu to a diminutive woman with dark brown hair and red scrunchies, however, the woman's expression went from highly exasperated to borderline acidic.

Gokuhara decided to intervene before Tojo could stop him and promptly ignored her hushed calls that were laced with a little irritation.

Tojo was about to go after him and unprofessionally wring him by the collar or his ear to the kitchen but before she was able to set a foot more forward, a frantic co-worker snagged at the hem of her dress.

They desperately clawed at her with furious whispers that set Tojo's eyes aflame, she could deal with Gokuhara later but right now she was livid that the employees couldn't do their jobs properly, hence the fact they _had_ been taught and trained specifically for their assigned positions. She stormed into the kitchen with sharp, narrowed eyes and gritted teeth, slamming the door before any of them could escape.

"U-Um...Excuse me, Miss? Gonta sorry to interrupt but you scaring waiter." Gokuhara patiently piped up but some of his confidence dropped when the woman craned her neck to stare at him fully, trapping him mentally in a barbed cage, her piercing red eyes stabbing into his. Gokuhara's lips stretched into a thin line.

The previous waiter had scurried away behind the counter to the bartender in a heated whisper, evidently pointing at Gokuhara and the dark-haired woman from a short distance, the bartender only rose their eyebrow in response, drinking in their supposed friend's gossip.

The sounds of pained screams and cries went over everyone's heads, Gokuhara didn't even bat an eye and nor did the woman across from him. She mutely stared at him before reaching for her maroon coluored purse and plucked a handful of yen.

She scooped up one and twirled it round between her fingers, as if eyeing it like it could've been a farce before flicking it over to Gokuhara, who clumsily fumbled around to catch it. Once he caught it, she handed him over the rest of the yen, a neutral 'mask' on her features.

"I'd like a black coffee, no sugar." The woman's voice cut through the air, it seemed blank, monotone yet held some source of ferocity in it.

Gokuhara nodded his head slowly, absorbing the words that fell from the woman's lips, jotting it down mentally in his head before marching back to the kitchen and knocked on the door.

As he was about to open the door, it flung open and co-workers scrambled out like bats from hell much to Gokuhara's new found confusion. He stepped in and saw Tojo cleaning the counter-top like normal but a dark shadow was cast over her eyes and evaporated suddenly when her uncovered eye fixated on him. However, he took note that her facial muscles were tense, constricted and he had the underlying feeling she was a little angry with him considering he had been somewhat disobedient earlier. 

"...Gonta is sorry for running off and ignoring Kirumi." The words left him automatically, spilling from his lips followed by gibberish apologies that came out garbled- the sound of a water drain.

Tojo monologued a tired sigh once more that was sprinkled with annoyance, a gloved hand abruptly clinging to the bridge of her nose while she sew her eyes shut with her eyelashes that brushed at her prominent eye-bags.

"Next time, you do as I say, understand?" Tojo whispered, vexed with the fact that he didn't heed to her earlier warnings or listen to the precautions she lectured him on.

Gokuhara meekly offered a subtle nod in response, eyes glued to her shoes.

Tojo's eyes were downcast before they flitted to the door and cleared her throat lightly.

"Well, I see you understand. Did you get the order the woman asked for?" Tojo inquired with a raised eyebrow and seemed to be prepping a dish she had left unguarded the entire time, inspecting each morsel till she was pleased to see that it was untouched.

Gokuhara mumbled a small ' _yes'_ before scurrying over to the coffee machine and prepared the customer's order, carefully doing each step althugh it was an easy task. Gokuhara remembers when he botched his cooking role unintentionally and had to be on drink duty and a waiter ever since- not that he minded, for it would help him with his eternal goal of being one step closer to a gentleman.

* * *

Gokuhara is thankful that he was promoted and was happy that Tojo had been willing to help him perfect his gentleman-like nature as well as showing him the true ropes of being a waiter. Now, he understands and is an expert on the topic and quite frankly- he is the most liked. 

Waiters came out of the doors carrying food platters, wine and other beverages to serve for awaiting customers and their preferences of ordering as Gokuhara's eyes lingered round the room before spotting the maid he was looking for.

The customers always say that Gokuhara is a treat to talk to which makes him fly higher than the moon and he owes it all to Tojo as they walk out of the restaurant they are working in, hand in hand down the twilight skies.


End file.
